5 Ways To React When You Get Your OWL Results
by ohlookamockingjay
Summary: Today, we'll be getting our O.W.L.s results. O.W.L.s are basically exams we had to take in our 5th year. I think it's a waste of time. Or "the reason some of the most slack and care-free people you knew freaked out and wet their pants." According to my friend Remus, or Moony. Best to have someone sane with you. Read & Review! :P
1. Dream about your nonexistent lovelife

**I don't own Harry Potter, only J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

"Who wants butterbeer?"

"Me!" Sirius shouts and runs over to swipe one from the silver tray in mum's hands.

He chugs it down quickly and sets the empty mug on the table. "Thanks a lot, Mrs. Potter."

"Not a problem, dear. And I've already told you, call me Mum or Dorea. And you can call Charlus by his name or Dad." Mum replies, referring to my father, who's currently at work.

Sirius Black, my best mate, ran away from his family of pureblooded freaks two weeks ago. He's been living with us ever since.

Sirius grins sheepishly. "I'll try, Mrs-, um, mum."

Mum smiles back warmly. "Come on, James. Drink up. Both of you must be exhausted. You were out there for nearly 3 hours."

I take a sip. Ah, that's so refreshing. My mother's right, I'm dead tired. And Sirius probably is too. We were playing Quidditch outside with our new "Hurricane 1000"s. It was more like, flying, actually. It's a bit hard to play Quidditch with only two people. The most you can do is throw the quaffle back and forth or shoot it through the goal posts. Which was what we did. While discussing the odds of Evans agreeing to go out on a date with me when we start our 6th year at Hogwarts.

Lily Evans. She's so beautiful. I could go on and on, but I'll spare you, or whoever is reading my internal monologue. Evans just can't accept the fact that she has fallen for me. She won't admit, she wants me. But I'll wait for her. Like that Snow White muggle character, singing in that annoying voice about how someday her prince will come. Except it's the other way round. I just have to hope that when she does come, it's not when I'm being bloody murdered. That's just tragic. I don't think anyone has come back from the dead. Though that would be so cool, maybe the first person ever to come back to life after being murdered will be my first child. I'd be so proud of him, or her! And of course Evans will be the mother of that kid, she'll be the mother of any of my kids! We'll have such good looking babies. But anyway, I have to get her to go out with me first.

And today, we'll be getting our O.W.L.s results. O.W.L.s are basically exams we had to take in our 5th year. I think it's a waste of time. Or "the reason some of the most slack and care-free people you knew freaked out and wet their pants." According to my friend Remus, or Moony.

"So, are both of you excited to get back your results?" Mum asks eagerly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nah, not really. Since we already know how we'll do." Sirius says nonchalantly.

Mum raises her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah," I say. I'll get "O"s for nearly everything. Maybe an "E" in Charms. And an "A" or "P" in History of Magic and Divination, but who cares about those?"

"I don't know, maybe Evans." Sirius sniggers.

I forgot to mention, studying is under Evans' favourite things. And getting good, sorry, _top _grades, is probably under a category called "Most important things in life". After James Potter.

Mum shakes her head and laughs lightly. "Be nice, there's nothing wrong with loving to study." That's right, mum already knows lots about her future daughter-in-law. Courtesy of _moi_.

We hear some hooting and turn to see two small barn owls flying through the window. I quickly finish whatever's left of my butterbeer and place it on the table next to Sirius'. The two birds land on the table and stick out their right leg.

"Took them long enough." Sirius strolls towards the two owls and unties the string around one of the owls legs. He opens the envelope and scans it.

He grins at me. "Did better than expected. What are you waiting for? Hurry up and open yours!"

I rush over to the other owl, and soon enough, the envelope is open.

* * *

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

___Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_JAMES CHARLUS POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care Of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: O_

_History Of Magic: P_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

* * *

"Did you do well?" Mum asks.

I hand her the results. I can't believe it, I got an "O" in charms. I guess studying does work.

My mother wraps me in a hug. "Good job," Then she gives Sirius the same tight squeeze. "both of you."

I wonder how Evans is. If she hasn't gotten her results yet, then right now, she's probably on the verge of a full blown panic attack. That can be bad. Well, good luck to my future in-laws.


	2. Scream

"Calm down, Lily. You look like you're going to explode." My mother says. She's sitting on the couch with my father, both looking rather concerned.

I'm pacing up and down the living room, running my fingers through my red hair and on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

"How do you expect me to calm down?" I practically shriek. "Any minute now, I'm going to find out if my future is going to be doomed!"

Dad shushes me. "Don't be so negative, dear. I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine."

I stop pacing and look at him. "Fine? I have to be brilliant, I have to get "Outstanding"s in everything!" Doesn't he understand that if I don't do well, I'll most likely end up homeless?

"Will you shut up?" My sister Petunia stomps down the stairs, seething. What did I do? "I'm trying to read!"

"Read what? Your fashion magazine? None of those clothes are even nice!"

"You-"

"Girls!" Both of us look at our worn out mother. She gives us a stern look. Petunia shoot me one last glare, which I gladly return and then my parents and I are alone again.

A door slams. My father sighs.

"Lily,"

"What?" Petunia can be so...ugh!

"You're mother is very stressed, I am too. So could you and Petunia-" I open my mouth to argue but he raises a hand. "Before you say anything, I know you've tried to patching things up with her. So, the least you could do is be civil. Please?"

I nod reluctantly. I've calmed down a bit. "And I'll stay this calm." I promise myself.

"Hoot, hoot."

"MUM, DAD!" So much for keeping promises. Where did my Gryffindor loyalty go?

"Will you...?" Petunia grumbles loudly from upstairs.

My heart is pounding as I open the envelope and take out the parchment. My parents watch me anxiously.

* * *

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

___Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_LILY EVANS HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: E_

_History Of Magic: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

* * *

"I did it! My future isn't a complete load of unicorn dung! I'm not going to end up homeless!" I bounce over to my parents and hand them the parchment.

"This is great, Lily. We're so proud of you!" My mother says, relieved that she won't have to put up with anymore of my whining.

I reread my results. Herbology was expected. I'm not that fond of plants. As for transfiguration, I've always had trouble with that. Unlike Potter. James Potter, he's an arrogant bullying toe rag with an ego too big for his head. And he keeps asking me out! Potter is top in transfiguration. As much as I hated to admit it, I wish I was as good as him. But never mind him, at least my future wasn't doomed. I smile and hug my parents, and started screaming again, unable to contain my glee.

"Please shut your mouth!"

Petunia needs to lighten up.


	3. Retard?

**Hi, I took this from my other fanfic "Crashing Into Pink". Maybe you could check it out sometime. Though I added another part at the end. **

* * *

"O.W.L.s. The reason some of the most slack and care-free people you knew freaked out and wet their pants." -Remus Lupin **(Fine, I came up with that. Not Lupin, just pretend he said that. K bye. :P)**

* * *

"When is the stupid owl coming?" I know I sound like a bratty 5-year-old but I don't care. I just wantto get my results!

"Calm down, Remus, it'll come soon. Quit asking, I'm just as nervous." Mum replies.

"Pfft." _If she was nervous, she would be shaking uncontrollably and squealing every few seconds. _It was quite annoying.

"Fine, you got me. I was trying to make you feel better." She says, exasperated.

_How is that supposed to make me feel better? __Women can be weird._

I turn to look out the window, and start hyperventilating. I move out of the way in time to avoid getting hit by a brown owl as it flies through the window and lands on the table. It gives me a curious look and sticks out its right leg.

I walk over cautiously and slowly untie the string around the envelope on the owls leg. _This is it. I'm finally getting my O.W.L. results. All my hard work has come down to this..._

"HURRY UP AND OPEN THE STUPID ENVELOPE!"

I spin around. Mum is giving me a "first-you-worry-that-the-owl-won't-come-and-want-it-to-hurry-up-and-when-it-comes-you-take-your-own-sweet-time-getting-what-you-have-been-waiting-for-for-the-past-hour?" look.

I respond with a "I'd-tell-you-to-shut-the-hell-up-but-I'm-too-nice" look, open the envelope and take out the parchment with my results.

* * *

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

___Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_REMUS JOHN LUPIN HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Care Of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: O_

_History Of Magic: A_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

* * *

I drop down on my knees, laughing and crying into the parchment. Laughing because I didn't fail anything, and because I got mostly "Outstandings". And I'm crying because...I really don't know, hormones maybe? It's possible! I probably could have done better for History of Magic, but who cares about that subject? We have a ghost for a teacher who doesn't call us by our actual names (I'm "Mr. Limpy"), and has a weird interest in goblin rebellions. Now that I think about it, Lily Evans is probably the only one who pays full attention to Binns. Except when James and Sirius annoy her. I sigh. Those times were fun.

"How did you do, Remus?" My mother asks, concerned. I may have scared her a bit with my laughing and crying.

I hand her my results, I've stopped crying, but I can't stop laughing. _Calm down, if you were in public everyone would think you're a retard. _I tell myself.

That did not help at all.

"This is brilliant, Remus! Your father would be so proud. I know I am. Um, what are you doing?"

I'm rolling on the floor, laughing my head off for no apparent reason.

Mum shakes her head. "I'll get the chocolate."


	4. Stinking up the place

**Hi, sorry that I disappeared for a few weeks. School just started and I'm dead tired. And I was also too lazy. To be honest, I'm not the writing type. I can come up with plots and blah blah blah, but I just can't write the goddamn thing!**

* * *

Merlin's pants! Can't the bloody owl just show up and present me with my doom already? I'm destined to fail and I know it. Heck, everybody knows it! Dad, he doesn't really care. Mum says she'll be proud of me no matter what, that helps a bit. But being proud of me won't do anything to prevent me from becoming a homeless rat, living with other rats.

"MUMMY! JUST AVADA KEDAVRA ME ALREADY!"

"I'm sorry Peter, what did you just tell your mother to do?" Dad looks annoyed. Oops.

"Peter's just paranoid. Don't be so harsh on him." Mum tells him. Both my parents are sitting at the table, while I am lying on the couch, upside down, looking like a weirdo. Dad just sighs and shakes his head, before becoming engrossed in his newspaper once again. Mum gives me a small smile and continues reading her vampire romance novel.

I'm in so much hippogriff dung right now. I'm a hopeless case. I'm just a short, fat (or horizontally gifted, as Remus says), mousey brown haired, dumbass douchebag. I'm such a failure in life. Mum says I should stop feeling sorry for myself, that I'm perfect and was born that way. Also I should be an optimistic boy who spreads happiness and friendship. Ew! That's what unicorns do. No offence to any unicorns out there. And then there's my father. He says I should get a life. True, it's one of the two things that both of us agree on, the other being Mum having to quit reading those vampire books.

I continue to stare at the flower pot on the coffee table until I hear some hooting. "MUMMY! DADDY!" I shriek and fall to the hard wooden floor. Quickly, I stand up and dust myself off. What is wrong with me?

"Honey, look! Peter's O.W.L. results our here!" Mum cheers.

"Wow, I didn't know that!" Dad says sarcastically. And after a short pause, he mutters darkly, "I was reading."

Mum waves her book in the air. "I was reading too. Be excited! Don't you want to know how your son did?"

I stand rooted to the ground, wide eyed. A small barn owl is on the table, an envelope tied to it's leg. My results our here. Nooooooooo!

Dad replies, "I'm going to go." He turns to me. "Good luck, son." Then walks up the stairs.

I spin around, just in time to see a glimpse of Dad before he disappears upstairs. I can't believe it. My father didn't say anything negative to me for once...

"Don't worry, Peter. You'll make him proud one day." Mum says softly, staring at the chair that my father was sitting on just a while ago.

"Mum? You alright?" I ask her.

Mum wakes up from whatever daydream she was having. "Oh, yes, of course! I'm fine, splendid actually! Hurry up and open the envelope!"

I look at her with narrowed eyes. And then scurry to the table, where the owl is. It looks at me as if to say, "It's about time!" I undo the string and open the envelope.

Time to face my doom...

* * *

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

___Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_PETER PETTIGREW HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: P_

_Care Of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: A_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: P_

_Divination: T_

_Herbology: A_

_History Of Magic: T_

_Potions: A_

_Transfiguration: P_

* * *

I can't believe it, I actually passed some subjects! And got an E in one of them!

"Peter?" Mum looks hopeful. "How did you do?"

I'm starting to feel sick. Oh crap, my milk, bacon, toast and eggs are coming back up. I run past Mum, shoving my results into her hand as I pass, and make it to the loo just in time.

"Peter, I am so happy right now!" Mum exclaims.

Then it all comes out.

"I am so, so proud- oh dear, are you alright, darling?"

"Feeling great, Mum." I croak back.

She obviously didn't know I was being sarcastic. Because she continues on about what subjects I should take next year, completely ignoring the fact that her toilet's going to stink for a few days.

I'm starting to feel queasy again. Oh no.

I seriously need to get a life.


	5. Showing off and rolling around

**Hi peeps! So, Sirius has gotten a bit crazy drinking butterbeer, in case your wondering about the randomness. And this chapter is longer than the rest too!**

* * *

Ha! Take that Prongs! I beat you in the Art Of Lying! In your face! You got a P! While I got an A! I feel so special! I think I'm going to cry...

As for the other subjects,

* * *

5 hours ago

Mrs Pott- I mean _mum_ shakes her head and laughs lightly. "Be nice, there's nothing wrong with loving to study."

She's talking about Evans. She's a workaholic, prefect, little miss teacher's pet and the love of James' life. In a few years, the pair are going to be happily married, and shagging every night. Soon after, they'll end up with lots of arrogant red head, brown eyed, bespectacled babies. Or black haired, green eyed, bloody smart ones. And I'll be the godfather of every single one of them! I'm sure of it! I'll probably share one or two with Remus, but other than that, MINE! All mine to spoil! I just can't wait till they're old enough for me to corrupt their little minds! Sorry, I mean, teach them about life and about where they came from. And a while later, they'll have kids too! Kids to continue my legacy! Alright, I'm getting way off topic right now...focus! Ooh look a shiny tray! FOCUS! Right, so James and Evans will have many little babies, who will have more little babies. And soon I will round them up and start an empire! I shall conquer the world! The Snuffles Dynasty will go on for thousands of decades! Muahahaha! But for that to happen, James will have to get lovely little Lily Evans to go out with him first. And right now, he's failing miserably. I've been helping him...stalking, teddy bears, I've done a lot to help the poor little chap known as James Potter find his true love. But sadly, my efforts are not appreciated. If Lily Evans suddenly became Queen of England, I'd be the first one thrown into jail. And I'll soon cease to exist. But that won't happen anytime soon!

Oh I know! When James and Evans finally get married, on their anniversary, I'll give them a card! I'll write out all the times I helped James ask Evans out. They'll be so happy! Now, how do I get them together? I told Prongs that maybe Evans would go out with him if he did well for his O.W.L.s, she'd go out with him. And that was how I unintentionally got James Potter to study. Moony actually applauded me! And Mr- Dad and Mum were so happy, they sent me a whole box of candy from honey dukes!

Speaking of O.W.L.s...

We, being Mum, James and I, hear some hooting and turn to see two small barn owls flying through the window. The two birds land on the table and stick out their right leg.

"Took them long enough." I stroll towards the birds and untie the string around one of the owls' legs. I open the envelope.

* * *

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

___Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_SIRIUS ORION BLACK HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: P_

_Care Of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: E_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: O_

_History Of Magic: T_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: O_

* * *

I grin at him. "Did better than expected. What are you waiting for? Hurry up and open yours!"

He rushes over to the other owl. I reread my results.

Wow. I did better than expected. DADA, everybody knew I'd be brilliant. If I had gotten something lower I'd be in shock. How could someone as awesome as me not get an outstanding for something like that? If I did, I'd go mope in the middle of the Quidditch pitch when we get back to school, and think about my good looks to make me feel better.

Transfiguration. Also an outstanding, I feel so powerful!

Charms, Care of magical creatures, an E. Not bad, not bad at all.

Potions. Another E. Damn it! Snivellus the Greasy Git probably got an Outstanding! Quidditch pitch, here I come...

Herbology. Cool! I guess flirting with the mandrake did work.

Astronomy. Poor. Who cares?

History of Magic. Almost everybody fails that! Except Evans and Moony. Again, who cares?

Divination, the art of lying (as I like to call it). An A? I did not se that one coming...

I look up, Mum (Yes! I got her name right!) is looking at me hopefully. I pass her the parchment.

She smiles, "Good job."

James is still reading his results. "How did you do?" Mum asks him.

After scanning it for a few more moments, he hands her his marks.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, she wraps him in a hug. "Good job," Then she turns to me and gives me the same tight squeeze she gave James. "both of you."

It feels kind of nice to have a mother for a change. My mother never hugged me, but I wouldn't hug her either. I would never go near that crazy female dog. And now that I've escaped her. I'm never going back. I wish I had a mother is caring as James.

Speaking of James, his results are in his hand, but he's not paying any attention to it. He's looking out the window. Oh, I know that look, he's daydreaming about Evans, probably wondering about how she is. Actually, I'm also starting to wonder about the red head too. To be honest, I'm a bit worried (like how a brother would be worried for their younger sister). Because, if she hasn't gotten her results yet, then right now, she's probably on the verge of a full blown panic attack. And even I, the great Sirius Black, fear them.

"Prongs? You there?" I ask.

He turns around and starts ruffling his hair. "Oh, yeah. Just a bit tired."

"How'd you do? Let me see!" I'll interrogate him about Evans later. Finding out if the high, mighty, sexy, hot King Snuffles has been beaten is far more important.

We swap results.

"I'm going to go make lunch, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Mum says. I almost forgot she was there!

"Alright, Mum." James says. I nod.

* * *

About 10 seconds later_  
_

Damn it! He beat me in almost everything! I will not stand for it! Wait...how much did I get? I need to write this down...

I slam his results on the dining table.

"Be right back." I tell James, he's still reading mine, how long does it take? I run out the dining room and down the hallway to the living room, getting lost on the way. Merlin, this house is as big as Grimmauld Place! I grab a sheet of parchment and a quill that was lying conveniently on the couch, and run back. James, is sitting at one end of the table, tapping his fingers against his empty cup of butterbeer. I jog to the opposite side and set the quill and parchment down.

"Oi! Prongs!" I yell.

"What? I'm right here! No need to shout." He mutters and drags his feet to where I'm standing.

"Pass me my results." I say and stick out my hand.

"Get it yourself!" He whines.

"I'm older than you! Respect your elders!" I reply. Fine, I shouldn't use that as an excuse but I don't care!

James groans and hands me my marks.

* * *

_Padfoot the King of Awesomeness/ His Little Minion_

_Astronomy: P/ A_

_Care Of Magical Creatures: E/ O_

_Charms: E/ O_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts: O/ O_

_Divination: A/ P_

_Herbology: O/ O_

_History Of Magic: T/ P_

_Potions: E/ O_

_Transfiguration: O/ O_

* * *

Hagrid's rock cakes! He did beat me at almost everything!

Wait...Divination. I got an A, he got a P.

"Ha! In your face, Prongs! I beat you in the Art Of Lying! How'd you feel about that? I won!" I shout at my bespectacled dear friend.

"Great, Padfoot. But if you look here," he points at all the other scores, "I did better than you in just about everything else." He smirks.

Bugger! But I still beat him in the Art Of Lying!

"So? Now we know I'm a good liar! So much better than you! I expect a reward!" I demand.

James rolls his eyes. "Of course, your highness! What would you like me to do? Profess my undying love for Snivellus and then hug him? And after that go and pat Evans on the head, and tell her how adorable she is? While wearing rabbit ears?"

That's...a very good idea! "Yeah." I shrug.

His eyes widen. It's my turn to smirk now.

"Wha-WHAT?" He's now ruffling his hair. He does that whenever he's nervous.

"You heard me."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! GAH, WHY AM I SO STUPID?" He falls to his knees and ends up on the ground, rolling on the floor.

And now to make it even more fun, "Now, back to business! I beat you! I'm a better liar than you! And so much more awesome and sexy, aren't I?"

James groans.

"I got an "acceptable"! While you got a "poor"! This is just brilliant isn't it!"

Another groan.

"I'm so proud of myself! And McGonagall is going to be so amazed that I got an A in that good for nothing crappy subject! Muahahaha! Loser!" I give him the loser sign before continuing.

"Oh, you know what? I'm going to owl Evans right now to tell her about your new hobby! Rolling on the floor! And I'm also going to tell her your marks and go on and on about how I got a higher mark in the Art Of Lying! See you sucker!"

Before James can react, I grab the parchment and quill, sprint straight to my room. There, I throw the items on my bed and quickly lock myself in, and just in case, I take my wand and cast a charm on the door so it won't open, even with magic. He won't get me now, I'm such a genius.

"PADFOOT! DON'T YOU DARE!" The door bangs a few times. Someone's getting pissed, I'd better make this quick.

"But I do dare, Prongs! I'm in Gryffindor for a reason!" I shout back.

_Hey Evans! _

_Just thought I'd check up on you._

I pick up the quill, grab a fresh piece of parchment from my desk and begin to write. There's more banging.

_How'd you do for your O.W.L.s? Mostly Outstandings, I bet. Just like old Prongsie here. Did you know that he has a new hobby? _

"PADFOOT! YOU ARE EVIL!"

_Probably not, he just picked it up roughly 5 minutes ago. You see, to help himself cope with the fact that you won't be going out with him anytime soon, he's started rolling on the floor! I know, weird right?_

"James! Stop banging the door!" I hear a faint voice. Mum. Hurry up Padfoot!

_Guess what? I beat Prongs at Divination. He got a P. And I got an A! Fantastic, ain't it? _

Almost done now.

_While I do think that rolling on the floor is a splendid thing to do -good exercise, learning what it's like to be an ant-, I want you and Prongs to become a couple! And have little babies! Please for me? And soon, the Snuffles Dynasty will be born! That ok with you? Anyway, I hope you've had a great summer so far, and that your idiot sister isn't a pest! _

_I'm afraid I have to cut this conversation short now. Before James blasts the door down and strangles me to death. Bye! See you at Hogwarts or even sooner! I'll try and send you a picture of Prongs rolling around!_

_Sirius/ Padfoot_

Done!

"Oi! Snuffit!" I call my owl, who's sitting on my cupboard, admiring my Quidditch posters. I just love that owl...

"MUM! SIRIUS WON'T LET ME IN! AND MAGIC WON'T WORK EITHER!" James shouts.

I stuff the letter into an envelope and tie it to his leg.

"Send this to Evans. You know who I'm talking about?" He looks at me curiously. "Red hair, nasty temper, an ugly sister, living in that muggle area..." Snuffit seems to know who I'm referring to now. He's flies away.

"James! If Sirius doesn't want to let you in, it's his choice, now please don't call me until it's really urgent." Mum tells James outside, I hear her footsteps as she walks away.

"PADFOOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

I sigh and lean back, kicking my legs onto the table. Ah, this will be fun.

* * *

**DONE! That's it peeps! Check out the poll on my profile, and if you want another O.W.L. story, I'll probably write an intro and then get other people to submit their own chapter. Get it? K bye! :)**


	6. Sequel! Yay!

**Hey! Listen up folks! In case you didn't know, there is a now a sequel to this story. (Yay!) It's been there since last year. (Huh?) Yep, it's been there, rotting, for two months. (Awww...) It's called "Dreading It" and I really hope you can guys can just go take a look and review it? Submit if you can, I'd think you are awesome. But my main focus right now is just to get some actual reviews. If you read the reviews there now, they're mostly in a response to an author's note which has already been deleted. But never mind that! So, if you liked this story, please go take a look at that one. It may be a bit choppy, and random, but it's all good fun ****isn't it? (Yay!) **

**K bye :)**


End file.
